Toxic Jenny - the Poison Prom Queen
by Sue 750
Summary: The Impossibles have to deal with the results of a mistake at a school prom...


Toxic Jenny – the Poison Prom Queen.

The Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna Barbera/Warner Bros.

Europa, Janine X and Jordanna are the girl friends of Multi, Fluey and Coiley respectively in my fan universe.

Jenny was the high school sweetheart who everyone just knew was going to be the Queen of the Prom. As long as everything was going her way, she kept her dark side very much hidden...

On the night of the Prom, Jenny, full of confidence that she would win the crown, thought about how she had nevertheless pulled out all the stops to cement what she was sure would be her victory. A day at the beauty salon, the beautiful dress she had saved and paid a stiff price for, the high-heeled silver sandals she had worn at home to ensure that they would be comfortable enough for her to dance the night of her assured triumph away...

Heads turned a s she walked into the elaborately decorated hall. Because the school had managed to raise the greatest amount of money for charity of any educational establishment in Empire City that year, the singing Impossibles had agreed to provide the entertainment for the festivities. It looked as if it would be a very enjoyable occasion for all. After the School Head had greeted everyone and declared the official start of the event, the Impossibles played the first half of their set, much to everyone's delight .Finishing this section with "Little Sally Ann", they descended the stage and joined the students in partaking of the refreshments provided, taking the opportunity to chat with everyone, sign autographs, and offer their compliments on the school's success in raising the funds for the generous donations to their chosen charities. Then, before the boys resumed their set, the Prom Queen winner was announced – no-one was surprised to hear that the title was Jenny's – least of all Jenny herself! She graciously received the sash and crown, as everyone applauded. Congratulating her along with everyone else and replete with the tasty food and refreshing drinks, the Impossibles returned to the stage.

They had just concluded "I knew a Girl" when the head interrupted the performance to say he had an announcement to make.

"There was – a slight – miscount – regarding the Prom Queen votes", he admitted rather sheepishly, and continued; "on the recount, it emerged that Phillipa won by one vote ahead of Jenny"...

"Whattttttttt"?! Jenny hissed, shooting Phillipa a glare which would have done a basilisk proud. "There has obviously been some foul play here"!

"No", the head assured her, "it was the correction of a genuine mistake"

"Per – perhaps we could be joint prom queens – as it's so close", Phillipa suggested diplomatically.

"NO WAY"! Jenny declared, and, picking up a carton of raspberries and cream from the food table, dumped it's contents on Phillipa's head with the words; "Wear THAT with your crown"! before wrenching the said crown off her own head and slamming it onto Phillipa's atop the dessert which was now running down the newly-announced victor's face. She then stormed out with the words "We will see about THIS", leaving everyone reeling.

The Impossibles, as stunned as everyone else, discussed the outburst among themselves on the stage.

"She wasn't pleased", Fluid Man said, stating the obvious. "No, and she made sure everyone knew that", Multi Man replied, "but I must say", he continued in a low voice "the recount results could have been announced more tactfully" "Yes", Coil Man agreed, "although there was no need for her to react – so – explosively", he added. "Seems to me that Phillipa handled it best of anyone", Fluey remarked. " wonder what Jenny meant when she said 'We will see about this'"? "Don't know". Multi answered, "whatever it was, let's just hope she calms down and decides not to 'see' about it after all"!

The boys finished their set and the party continued, but there was a decidedly subdued atmosphere in contrast to the former enthusiasm. And it was a hollow victory indeed for Phillipa.

The following day, Coiley was going to meet Jordanna, who had been granted a day out of jail for good behavior., and bring her back to HQ to meet up with the other Impossibles and their girl friends. As he was about to set off, an item on the T.V. news caught his attention.

It was about a teen-age girl who had been robbing several houses in Empire City – what the incidents had in common was that former Prom queens from various schools lived in the homes and, along with money, jewellery, and other valuables , their souvenir Prom Queen crowns and sashes had been taken. There had, the news item continued, been various ways in which she had gained access to the homes – sometimes sneaking in through an opened and unguarded door or window, but also, on some occasions, claiming she had free samples of a new soft drink from a well-known company – but actually offering a solution which caused anyone drinking it to fall into a deep although short-lived sleep. Long enough, however, for her to carry out her raid. and put some distance between herself and the victim's home...

A picture of the culprit came onto the screen. Except for the fact that the formerly blonde hair was now dyed a bright cobalt blue – the traditional color for poison bottles - the wrongdoer was unmistakeably Jenny!

Jenny's favourite subjects at school were chemistry and biology – and she was very good at them, too. The same applied to Willy from the next street to hers, who had long had a crush on her and agreed wholeheartedly with her that she should have kept the Prom Queen. Title.

With the help of the main public library in Empire City, they had researched substances – particularly neurotoxins – which could be easily administered and would, in various ways, have the effect of incapacitating individuals for a short period. Just long enough for what Jenny had in mind...

At HQ, the Impossibles and their girl friends were discussing Jenny and her crime wave, feeling that it wouldn't be long before the boys would be called to bring her to justice. Which indeed proved to be the case...

Shortly before this, however, Multi and Jordanna were chatting about her own fateful meeting with the Impossibles.

"I'm glad things worked out as they did - and that my – abilities – didn't work on you", she assured him, adding; "And Coiley is worth infinitely more to me than any of the stuff I stole"! "Yes, and he thinks the world of you", Multi replied. She smiled, and said; "It's great to hear that from someone who knows him so well – but if any girls seemed too – fond – of him for my liking, I would persuade them not to get TOO interested"... "Hope you wouldn't be using those eyes of yours for that", Multi stated reproachfully, referring to her said abilities, "remember, you promised that you would now only use your power for legitimate reasons"."As far as I'm concerned, that WOULD be a legitimate reason". Jordanna replied, her innocent expression changing to a gleeful smirk. Multi couldn't help smiling. He very much doubted such use of her power would ever be deemed necessary, given how smitten Coiley was with her. There was, he thought, something very likeable about Jordy, roguish nature and all. She didn't hold it against him that her power hadn't worked on him; in fact she was now, as she said, very glad – and she was so clearly as keen on Coiley as he was on her. And then there was a message for the Impossibles to report to Big D...

The Chief. revealed that Jenny had extended her misdeeds to shops specialising in the sale and hire of prom gowns and accessories. And she had another weapon in her biochemical arsenal – a spray that, when inhaled by her victims – the sales staff and paying customers - caused a paralysis which rendered them immobile for a few minutes before wearing off and leaving them unharmed – which was more than could be said for the stock levels and profits of the shops. She had relieved the establishments of hundreds of dollars' worth of goods and cash by this dubious method., escaping and then hiding herself and the stolen goods and money at an as-yet undisclosed location until she re-emerged for more mischief.

There was also, Big D continued, another twist to Jenny's crime wave; she had kidnapped Phillipa's infant cousin after the child's mother – Phillipa's aunt – had been sent to sleep by one of Jenny's noxious drink samples, this time supposedly originating from a different company. A note had been left saying that the little girl was safe and would not be harmed, but would only be returned after an apology from the school, from Phillipa, and a check for $500 from either or both. Needless to say, the family was frantic with worry. However, Jenny changed her mind in that case...

Jordanna, Janine and Europa were standing outside the front door of HQ awaiting the return of the Impossibles and discussing Jenny's crime wave when a rather elderly-looking car pulled up in front of them. In the driving seat was Willy – and his passengers were Jenny and the baby.

Holding the infant, Jenny stepped out of the car and announced; "Ransom money be blowed - I've had enough of nurseminding this tyke"! and thrust the baby into the arms of the nearest girl – Europa – then quickly re-entered the car before the stunned group could stop her, Willy driving off as soon as she was seated.

Europa was taken aback, and looked totally lost as she awkwardly held the infant girl. "What the – what am I supposed to do"...! She looked genuinely puzzled as well as shocked. "Oh, give her here", Jordanna said, "You'r holding her like she's a pile of wet washing"! "Or an unexploded bomb", Janine suggested, sniggering. Jordanna held the baby like an expert, and smiled indulgently when the little girl grasped her forelock. Her normally rather haughty expression softened as she looked down at the child. "Oh, you are such a sweetie", she cooed, "Yes, you are"!Europa looked on with astonishment while Janine grinned in amusement.

After a few moments, the baby's happy gurgling changed to an infant grimace. "I think she needs a diaper change", Jordy decided, "then she will need somewhere to sleep until we can return her to her mummy". A look of horror crossed Euro's face at the first part of this announcement, and she responded to the second part by saying; "We have some large empty drawers in a couple of the filing cabinets – should be O.K. for a temporary crib, I'll fetch one"... "That's the most sensible thing you've said since she – er - arrived", Jordy declared, "go get one! Muttering "Not squeamish about blood – or cleaning kitty litter boxes or puppy doings – but soiled diapers...noooooooo"... Europa quickly departed to get the drawer from the Filing and Archive department where she worked. "Can't get away fast enough from the dirty diaper! If she was ever left in charge of a nursery, she would be the one crying for Mummy!, Janine snickered.."You are not being a lot more use yourself", Jordy replied, " Get some diapers from that shop across the way and something we can use as bedding"!

The Impossibles finally caught up with Jenny at one of the most exclusive formal wear shops in Empire City – a place where you had to ring a door bell to be admitted – normally. As Jenny had temporarily incapacitated the staff and neither she nor her accomplice Willy were about to admit the Impossibles, Fluey used the pressure of his liquid phase to break down the door. Jenny stood there, looking as triumphant as she had when she was declared the Prom Queen at the school – before the recount result was announced. She wore a red prom gown, a gold crown placed at an angle atop her blue locks, and a positively demented expression.

"Right, give up now; it will be a lot easier if you do", Fluey declared. As she shook her head insolently; Fluey gushed forward in liquid form. She was ready for him. !I got these just for you", she declared as she dropped a couple of pills into his transformed body, where they instantly dissolved and took effect – slowing him down as he became viscous and syrup-like. Multi responded by replicating, but she was ready for him, too; she used the paralysis spray to stop him in his duplicated tracks, giving another blast of the spray to the staff and customers in the shop to ensure they remained immobile for a while longer – until she could make her escape.

That was not to be. Spotting Willy emerging from a changing room with a sack of money, Coiley sprung forward and grabbed him by the collar, just as the original Multi – who had himself hidden in a changing cubical away from the spray - emerged and restrained Jenny, aided by Fluey who, the effects of the pills having worn off, flowed forward to help him. Coiley had wrapped his arm, in spring form, around Willy, pinning the accomplice's arms to his sides, while Multi duplicated again in order to ensure a furious Jenny was well and truly held captive as Fluey collected up the bags of money and goods the pair had put aside to be taken to their hide-out. Realising that they were finally defeated, the pair gave directions to their secret lair and handed over the keys, just as everyone else in the shop had recovered from the effects of Jenny's spray and the Impossibles explained what had been going on and assured them the culprits had been well and truly caught. As Jenny and Willy were taken into custody when the police, having been called by the shop manager, arrived, the Impossibles, thanked profusely by everyone else, lost no time n going to the hideout to recover the stolen goods – and a large haul it proved to be!

The very relieved Mum came to pick up her baby daughter, who turned out to be called Christine and was 6 months old. She was brandishing a bottle of formula, saying; "She will be ravenous – anywhere we can warm this up"? *Oh, I can do that"...Janine replied, taking the bottle in her prosthetic hand and adjusting the temperarture of the latter via the wrist dial; as she held the bottle, the formula was soon heated sufficiently and the baby contentedly drinking. H'mmm...she is rather cute", Europa remarked. "Huh, you say that now the diaper's been changed"! Jordanna replied acidly.

A very amused Janine was recounting to Fluey how Jordy had been such a natural when looking after the baby – and how totally useless Europa was! "It was like one of those old sit-coms where the inexperienced guy is literally left holding the baby", she recounted through tears of laughter, "she just had no idea and looked totally shocked – and when Jordy said the little one needed changing"... "Odd, very odd", Fluey replied, "when you think of how protective she is with Multi, always fussing 'round him – which of course he revels in - and picking up and stroking his cat when she's 'round at his place"..., he added. "Yes, indeed, and the way she was cooing over the puppy that guy was walking in the park, and those ducklings on the pond"... the pair held each other up as they practically collasped with mirth.

A little later,the Impossibles learned that Phillipa had resigned her Prom Queen title, and soon afterwards the school had decided there would be no more such contests, although any outstanding achievements by the students – individually or as a group – would be mentioned at the events. As for Jenny and Willy, they were given community service in the form of teaching younger pupils at selected schools in Empire City the sciences of Biology and Chemistry. It was decided that they should put their undoubted knowledge to good use in this way. "Who knows, they might end up being nominated for a Nobel Prize", Multi exclaimed. "That would be great"! Coiley replied, while Fluey added; "And if someone else wins it just ahead of them, let's hope Jenny dosen't give a repeat performance of her prom night antics"!

.


End file.
